


Deseo

by Norbury2153



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Foreplay, POV Female Character, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbury2153/pseuds/Norbury2153
Summary: Una mujer insegura. Un decidido detective. Una oportunidad. ¿Es acaso el deseo, lo único que pueden compartir por un momento?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Comparto esta historia que realice con fines terapéuticos, esperando que alguien puede sentirse identificado. ¡Qué la disfruten!

Me encontraba sentada al borde de la cama. La ansiedad no permitía que pudiera descansar, ya que en mi mente sólo rondaba aquel beso entre él y yo. Me llevé los dedos hacia mis labios y cerré los ojos para, nuevamente, dejarme llevar por la intensa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el sutil y cálido aliento del detective. ¿Habrá experimentado el mismo deseo que yo? 

Quería averiguarlo, me sentía tan abrumada con los pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente. Él no se negó, pero no dejo entrever que ese beso le inspiraba alguna otra emoción o sensación. Todo fue tan confuso, que de inmediato rompimos contacto, por lo que un silencio incómodo nos rodeó y volvimos a la pequeña casa que nos hospedaba, sin pronunciar palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido. 

Durante el camino, traté de lidiar con la vergüenza y la culpa de mis impulsivas acciones. ¿En que estaba pensando? Posiblemente lo había incomodado, en mi intento de femme fatale. Yo sabía que no soy ese tipo de mujer, además en la vida de Holmes ya existía una. Hace poco que había vuelto a escuchar de ella y sabía perfectamente que entre el detective y esa fémina existía una relación carnal, toda vez que ambos sentían una atracción física inevitable. Desconozco si en algún momento, desarrollaron algún tipo de sentimiento, pero dudo mucho que ambos intentaran entablar una relación basada en la confianza y el cariño. 

Por lo que sabía, ella era una mujer sin inhibiciones en el ámbito sexual, quien no comulgaba con el pensamiento casto y puritano de las mujeres de la época victoriana. Las circunstancias de su vida, permitieron que conociera a Holmes, así que utilizó sus diversos encantos y habilidades para seducir al detective, dando paso a diversos encuentros íntimos entre ellos. 

Sin embargo, él fue quien decidió terminar con esa relación, supongo que la eterna lucha que tiene consigo mismo respecto a su lado humano fue la razón por la cual determinó que no quería seguir explorando su instinto primitivo. ¡Cómo podría permitir que semejante necesidad le recordara lo mortal que al final del día es!

Antes de que me perdiera más en esos inquietantes pensamientos, abrí los ojos y respire profundamente. Comencé a percibir una opresión en mi pecho; mi deseo por el detective aumentaba con el trato que teníamos cada día. La tensión era latente, por lo que era seguro que él estaba consciente de que yo albergo sentimientos románticos, sin embargo, siempre trate de reprimirlos cuando estaba a su lado por miedo a que se alejara de mí. En más de una ocasión, fantaseaba con el hecho de atreverme a seducir a Sherlock Holmes, tomar la iniciativa y dejarle ver que quería que me mirara como una mujer. 

Con esa última idea, fue que tomé valor y decidí confrontar al famoso detective. Era preferible que me rechazara, deprimiera y buscara a otro hombre, a seguir pensando en que podríamos estar juntos. 

Me levanté de un salto, y me dirigí a su habitación. Debajo de su puerta se vislumbraba un pequeño rayo de luz. Un poderoso miedo me hizo presa por lo que no me atrevía a tocar. Mi valentía me abandonó, dejándome con la mente en blanco, ¡qué estúpida!

Tenía mi puño levantado, listo para tocar la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que me atreviera siquiera acercarme a la madera de esta, escuché una serena voz decir: Adelante. 

\- ¿Holmes? – pregunté mientras abría la puerta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por lo que decidí sólo asomar mi cabeza.

\- Pasa - el detective se encontraba sentado en un pequeño escritorio, tenía encima varios libros. Todavía no se preparaba para dormir, tenía puesta su inmaculada camisa blanca, contrastando elegantemente con el pantalón negro. 

Entré con timidez y cerré la puerta. El único lugar para sentarse era la rústica cama, por lo que me dirigí hacia ella. Me coloque por detrás de Holmes, para que no pudiera verme, de cierta forma me sentí segura, al creer que no vería mi lenguaje corporal. 

\- Sé que es tarde, no quiero interrumpirte con tus…-.

\- Planos y notas- me indicó con cierta frialdad.

\- ¡Vaya! – dije tratando de sonar tranquila - No sabía que tenías habilidades para dibujar ¿Algún proyecto en mente?

\- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, querida? - preguntó displicente el detective, mientras seguía escribiendo. 

\- Bueno yo…- se formó un nudo en mi garganta, sabía que no era un tema tan fácil de abordar, pero no contemplé de que mi miedo fuera mayor a mi inteligencia emocional - …quiero hablar respecto a lo que pasó esta tarde en el bosque… - tragué saliva - …respecto al beso. 

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la pequeña habitación. Holmes seguía sin mirarme, las anotaciones que hacía en su libreta parecían más importantes que el tema que planteaba abordar. 

\- He estado pensando sobre lo que sucedió y concluí que debo ofrecerte una disculpa – rompí aquel silencio; el detective pareció sorprenderse, ya que por un momento dejó de escribir, sin embargo, volvió a retomar su actividad inmediatamente - Actúe de manera impulsiva…- mi corazón comenzó a latir con gran velocidad, recordé esa sensación tan excitante cuando me acerqué a él, esperando a que profundizara aquel beso, cuestión que no aconteció. 

Después de unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, Holmes dejó a un lado su libreta y giró hacia atrás, su fría mirada cohibió aún más mi ser. 

\- ¿Eso es todo? - me preguntó encarnando una ceja.

\- Sí…- escondí mis labios – Yo…- mi mente seguía en blanco, los ojos penetrantes de Holmes me hacían sentir apresada. ¡Que estúpida! Esta conversación no me llevaría a nada, ¿en serio pude creer que este hombre iba abordar este tema tan insignificante para él? Respiré profundamente y dejé escapar un pesado suspiro; no me percaté que apretaba mis puños con fuerza sobre mis rodillas, hasta que me levanté de la cama, estaba molesta conmigo misma.

Emprendí una rápida huida que no diera oportunidad a que el detective me hiciera alguna pregunta o lanzara un comentario mordaz y sarcástico. Tomé la perilla, sin embargo, antes de poder girarla, el brazo de Holmes se abalanzó sobre la madera de la puerta, impidiendo que pudiera abrirla. Di media vuelta, para encontrarme con el cuerpo del detective. 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - estaba asustada, pensé que se había vuelto loco. 

\- ¿En serio, viniste a mi habitación sólo para decirme eso? – inquirió con frialdad, su mirada inexpresiva me puso más nerviosa.

\- Holmes… - mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, no sabía que responderle. 

El detective se acercó, la presión que su cuerpo ejercía sobre mí provocó una intensa sensación que se acumulaba en mi vientre; mis piernas querían abandonarme de un momento a otro.  
– No has respondido a mi pregunta, querida – dijo con una pasividad flemática. 

\- No- respondí con voz queda. Traté de reprimir mi pánico, sin embargo, mi agitada respiración delataba mi lamentable estado.

A mi mente llegaron de golpe, todos los recuerdos sobre cuando me arriesgué a confesar mis sentimientos a las personas que en su momento me atraían - debo decir que siempre tuve poco éxito, toda vez que fui rechazada de una forma expresa o tácita- tantos tragos amargos, las cosas terminaron complicándose, en vez de ser claras y concisas. 

Trataba de sostenerle la mirada al detective, algo inusual en mí. Los ojos grises del hombre que tanto me gustaba desde hace años, tan intimidantes e inexpresivos, reflejaban un extraño brillo que me enardecía. La sensación de la calidez del cuerpo de Holmes comenzó a envolverme. 

No me considero una mujer seductora o coqueta. Por lo que la simple e inocente idea – al menos para mí – de acercarme a Sherlock Holmes e intentar besarlo me parecía muy osado de mi parte. El peor escenario que podría presentarse es que me rechazara y expulsara de su habitación. ¿Valía la pena, arriesgarme? 

Coloqué mis manos en el pecho del detective, me acerqué con lentitud hacia él y cerré mis ojos – instintivamente, claro - Holmes me obligó a acortar la distancia que existía entre ambos, atrayéndome hacia él. Me sorprendió. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, cuando sentí que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Mis manos se aferraron a la solapa de la camisa del detective; mi cuerpo se tensó.

Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón que parecían resonar en toda la habitación; el firme tacto de ese frío hombre se posó sobre mi espalda baja, juraría que una de sus manos recorrió mi dorso, asimismo una familiar fragancia masculina me envolvió, he de admitir que en ocasiones me acercaba a él con el fin de llenarme de su aroma; saboreé el humo del tabaco que fuma, que no era del todo desagradable, posiblemente la excitación era la razón de que dicha degustación fuese plácida. De repente, sentí que el beso se profundizó más, percibí la lengua de Holmes en mi interior, un escalofrío de placer embelesó mi cuerpo dando como resultado que ahogara un gemido.

Ante aquel inusual sonido, lo separé de inmediato de mí, para posteriormente llevarme una mano a mi boca; no me reconocía. Fije mi mirada en la duela de la habitación, el detective retrocedió unos pasos, para darme espacio y permitir que controlara mi agitada respiración. 

\- Resultas bastante linda, cuando estás tan nerviosa – señaló Holmes después de ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna. 

Me incorporé con una atónita mirada, ante lo que había escuchado. 

Percibí una burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Cómo era posible que disfrutara verme tan perturbada y perpleja? Se acercó con cautela. Seguía sin asimilar lo estaba ocurriendo, al perder el control de mis acciones hace unos instantes, le demostré al detective el gran poder que ejercía sobre mí. 

Pávida ante la puerta de madera, permití que ese hombre envolviera mi cintura. Desconocía por completo a la mujer que en un inútil intento de impedir que la corta distancia que la separaba de aquel caballero fuera inexistente, colocó sus manos a modo de barrera en el pecho de él. 

Ofrecí una cohibida mirada, misma que se intensificó cuando Holmes se acercó apaciblemente hacia mí. El calor de su cuerpo me hizo reaccionar; un gran sobresalto comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

\- Holmes…

\- ¿Me permites? – susurró en mi oído con una voz que desconocía por completo; su cálido aliento se fijó en mi cuello, dándome una estremecedora sensación que llegó hasta mi nuca. Cerré mis manos atrapando la tela de su almidonada camisa, en un intento de reprimir aquella placentera sensación, resistencia que el detective dedujo que otorgaba mi consentimiento. 

Pensé que mi mente me jugaba una broma, cuando comencé a sentir que los delgados dedos de la mano de Sherlock Holmes recorrían con lentitud mi espalda. Sus inexpresivos labios, que en ocasiones dejaban escapar una arisca mueca ante la ineficacia de las autoridades de Scotland Yard, o una sutil sonrisa siendo esta el único gesto revelador de su mal encubierta vanidad por el reconocimiento de sus habilidades, se posaron con mesura en mi cuello para depositar un efímero beso. 

Comenzó a recorrerme con cautela dejando a su paso los roces de sus labios con mi morena piel. Admito que, para ese momento, me encontraba envuelta en una misteriosa y excitante sensación, que inundaba todos mis sentidos. Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de que Holmes volviera a intentar besarme en los labios, por lo que deje escapar un suspiro junto un lascivo gesto. 

Desconozco si el detective pudo contemplar aquella escena, sin embargo, estoy segura que aquel sonido fue un indicio suficiente para él, y dedujo lo que pasó por mi mente mientras exploraba mi cuello, ya que me ofreció un beso desprovisto de la ternura del primero, en cuya profundidad se ahogó otro gemido de mi parte, mismo que ya no tuvo un intimidante efecto, por el contrario, extrañamente lamenté que no pudiera escucharlo. 

Mientras disfrutaba aquel beso, mis tímidas y curiosas manos sólo ofrecían fugaces caricias por sobre la inmaculada camisa del detective, ya que no me atrevía a tener contacto con su pálida piel. 

Holmes se percató de mis infructuosos movimientos, por lo que, en un signo de cortesía y sin dejar de besarme, desabotonó su camisa, dando vía libre para que pudiera tocarlo. Mi inexperto tacto recorrió su vientre y se posó en su lampiño pecho; las descripciones de las historias del doctor Watson sobre la apariencia de su amigo, no le hacían justicia. Si bien, su delgada figura no era un referente de masculinidad para la mayoría de las mujeres victorianas, lo cierto es que aquella silueta tan característica tenía un cierto encanto - a mi parecer - irresistible. 

Recordé las innumerables ocasiones que imaginé contemplar el torso desnudo del detective consultor, rompí aquel beso dejando que mi mirada se concentrara en las escasas líneas marcadas de su cuerpo. Vacilante, acaricié con delicadeza la piel de sus pectorales, costados y espalda, encontrándome en ocasiones con pequeñas cicatrices, recordatorios de inesperados y poco afortunados encuentros con diversas personalidades durante sus investigaciones. No era un hombre que usara la violencia para resolver los problemas que se anteponían a él, pero de ser necesario era capaz de usarla a su favor. 

Las yemas de mis dedos bajaron con lentitud hasta encontrarse con la hebilla de su cinturón. Alcé la mirada en busca de una señal por parte de Holmes, quien ya me observaba con atención. Sus ojos grises brillaron en la oscuridad. Esperaba con expectación mi siguiente movimiento, como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez. Reflexioné con cuidado, por lo que al final decidí apartar mis suaves manos. 

Me arrepentí de inmediato, al retomar una actitud esquiva - hace unos momentos me juzgaba duramente por no ser capaz de mostrarle a Sherlock Holmes que me gustaba – no debía permitir que el miedo me tomara presa; él también respondió de manera positiva a mis interacciones, así que era claro que ambos deseábamos seguir explorando las sensaciones que ofrecíamos a nuestros cuerpos.

Determinada, lleve mis manos a la blusa de mi pijama y desabroché unos cuantos botones que sólo permitieran dejar una sutil vista a mis senos. 

Holmes bajó su mirada; el color carmesí se concentró en mis mejillas al ver que el detective me observaba analíticamente, al igual que lo hacía cuando necesitaba encontrar algo que no fuera perceptible para los demás pero que sus entrenados ojos descubrían de inmediato - aunque considero que la vista parcial de mis senos no resulta tan interesante como las pistas o indicios que pueden encontrarse en una escena del crimen – después de unos eternos segundos, el detective se declinó por examinar con su dedo índice el contorno de mi pecho, marcando y recorriendo líneas imaginarias, cuestión que me tensó de inmediato. No obstante, ese tortuoso placer, fue breve. 

Al parecer, las manos de Holmes preferían continuar explorando otras partes de mi cuerpo; ni siquiera intentó tocarme por debajo de la blusa. Las preguntas se apoderaron de mi mente: ¿Es que acaso esa parte de mi cuerpo no le resultaba atractiva? ¿Me había equivocado de movimiento? ¿Era una especie de castigo por no atreverme a desabrochar la hebilla de su pantalón? 

Confundida, decidí que tal vez debía ser un poco más desinhibida, por lo que deslicé con cuidado mis dedos buscando desabrochar otro botón de mi blusa, de tal forma que Holmes no pudiera percatarse de mi movimiento. Estaba nerviosa, traté de no realizar algún movimiento brusco que pudiera llamar su atención…

\- No – la mano del detective sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza – Aún he terminado, querida - susurró imperativo en mi oído. Su voz me parecía tan provocadora y varonil. Me sujeto de ambas muñecas y subió mis brazos, yo lo miraba embelesada. 

\- ¡Se…ñor…Holmes…! – alcancé a pronunciar al sentir que su cálido aliento se posó sobre mi pecho, una extraña sensación de placer me llenó al pronunciar su nombre. Me desvanecí ante la puerta de madera. El detective reaccionó con rapidez y colocó su rodilla entre mis piernas para detenerme y me sujetó con fuerza – Lo siento… – me disculpé, tratando de recuperarme.

Reprendió mi disculpa, me besó con efusión y me acercó hacia él. A partir de ese momento, me di cuenta que el hombre que se encontraba conmigo en esa habitación estaba desprovisto de cualquier pensamiento lógico y racional.

Estaba extasiada, había imaginado tanto este momento que no podía creer lo que se desarrollaba ante mí. El calificativo de “amante” no es el adecuado para describir al detective, sin embargo, considero que su vanidad y orgullo lo instigaban a demostrar que era capaz de inspirar alguna que otra baja pasión, de otra manera, no podía explicar las caricias que me proveía. 

Si bien Holmes seguía demostrando que ante todo era un caballero, al no dejar a un lado su tacto al momento de acariciarme, lo cierto es que le gustaba demostrar que había descubierto ciertos puntos débiles para provocar mis tímidas y cohibidas reacciones. Disfrutaba besarlo y que recorriera mi piel con sus largas manos; rogaba en mi interior por que se atreviera a tocarme en lugares que pondrían en duda la moral de cualquier mujer victoriana.

Este último pensamiento se apoderó de mí, así que comencé a imaginar y adaptar mis fantasías al momento, deseando que el detective reprodujera atrevidas caricias o incluso pronunciara algunas frases que cruzaban mi cabeza. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por las crecientes oleadas de placer que se acumulaban en mí y por las lujuriosas escenas que se desarrollaban en mi mente, de tal manera que no me percaté que mis caderas se contoneaban sobre la rodilla del respetado detective consultor. 

Perdida dentro de las sensaciones que me ofrecía la realidad y las insólitas aventuras ficticias que mi pensamiento proyectaba, poco a poco se asomó un éxtasis, mismo que deseaba conocer sin importarme las consecuencias. Concretada en obtener ese placer, mi cuerpo siguió con dicho contoneo que se volvió más rápido y pronunciado. ¡Al diablo lo que pensara Sherlock Holmes de mí! Este era mi lado que tanto quería conocer, que ya no me importaba si era de su agrado o no. Inmersa en una embriaguez, sentí que los dedos de Holmes se enredaron en mi cabello y con voz enardecida pronunció: 

\- No tenía idea de que provocaba tal efecto en ti – desconcertada por sus palabras, interrumpí por completo mis fantasías. Unos instantes después, comprendí a que se refería, al percatarme de una evidente humedad impregnada en la tela del pantalón del detective. Mi cara se sonrojó al darme cuenta del resultado de mi arrebato carnal. Boquiabierta mire a Holmes, quien me veía intrigado, las palabras desaparecieron de mis labios y no encontraba una explicación para aquella mancha. 

\- Lo…siento…no quise…- comencé a disculparme con voz quebradiza, una enorme presión se comenzaba a acumular en el interior de mi pecho y parecía querer estallar de un momento a otro, creí que iba a desmayarme ante la fuerte impresión. Mi actitud rebelde me había abandonado.

\- ¿De verdad? – los largos dedos del detective acariciaron mi mejilla, contuve la respiración mientras me recorrían perezosamente. Cerré los ojos para evitar aquella mirada tan penetrante; la culpa y vergüenza me invadían por completo. 

La sexualidad humana es un tema escandaloso y prohibido dentro de la sociedad victoriana, el simple hecho de mencionar alguna cuestión relacionada con ella, era reprendido; desconocía por completo la opinión que se había formado el detective sobre la misma, y no tenía intención de indagar al respecto en ese momento, ya bastante penoso era para mí, tener que justificar lo que había pasado. 

Respiré profundo y reprimí la creciente y placentera sensación que me ofrecían los delgados dedos del detective sobre mi rostro. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible para mí. Ese hombre no podía ser Sherlock Holmes, él no era irracional, al contrario, su forma de vida se basaba en la lógica y la ciencia, cualquier impulso o pasión, eran una forma legítima de reconocer que poseía un lado humano. 

Convencida de que esto sólo era un grave error y que debía detener lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros, aparté su mano de mí y con voz susurrante pronuncié: Este no eres tú. 

Sentí que el cuerpo de Holmes se apartó del mío, abrí los ojos, esperaba encontrarme con una reacción impasible por parte de él, pero al parecer mis palabras lo afectaron de cierta manera, ya que su mirada se volvió sombría y con el brillo de la lámpara de gas, sus ojos resultaban amenazantes. Tragué saliva, el profundo silencio que nos rodeaba comenzaba a intranquilizarme, me quedé inmóvil. 

\- Así que me conoces muy bien, ¿no es así? – comentó de repente, mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Su alta figura se tornó autoritaria e imponente, estaba molesto, obviamente. 

Reflexioné su actitud, ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos momentos estaba besándome, buscando llevar la situación más lejos y ahora se mostraba a la defensiva? Era absurdo, sin embargo, en ese momento, no sabía – no tenía manera de saberlo – que la lucha que mantenía Holmes consigo mismo era más fuerte y profunda de lo que aparentaba, y que su reacción sólo era producto de esa ambivalencia. 

\- En lo absoluto. Sin embargo, estoy segura que no eres un hombre que se deje llevar por su libido– respondí con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, esperando sonar serena y convincente. Holmes sonrío con sorna. 

\- Interesante afirmación. Yo igual pensaba que eras una mujer tímida y frígida, incapaz de disfrutar sus impulsos sexuales- echo una rápida vista a los botones de mi blusa ––   
Pero las apariencias engañan ¿no te parece? – preguntó indiferente. 

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuché aquellas duras palabras. Cubrí mi pecho rápidamente. El miedo se convirtió en enojo, me sentí insultada. Di media vuelta, con intenciones de abandonar la habitación de inmediato. Holmes me tomó por el brazo, para evitar que me fuera. 

Reconozco que, ensimismada en mi enfado me volví hacia él para propinarle una bofetada, sin embargo, los expertos reflejos del detective se percataron de inmediato de mis intenciones y atrapó mi mano antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Comencé a luchar, pero contuvo mi latente furia rodeándome con sus brazos.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – ordenó autoritario. Su enérgica voz provocó que mi frustración y enojo crecieran más. 

\- ¡Suéltame! – vociferé, después de unos minutos, mis inútiles forcejeos comenzaron a ceder, dando paso a que las lágrimas de rabia se deslizaran por mis mejillas. 

Detestaba no poder controlar la situación. Me sentía exhausta. Las diversas emociones que había experimentado, hasta ese momento, eran nuevas. Tenía miedo de que Holmes me juzgara como inmadura y fluctuante – cualquier otra mujer que actuaría de manera instintiva y segura - abracé al detective, no esperaba que me correspondiera; mi rostro mojado se encontró con la blanca piel de su pecho. 

Escuché los lentos latidos de su corazón mismos que ayudaron a serenar los irracionales pensamientos que se formaban dentro de mi mente. Me di cuenta que lamentarme y llorar no solucionaría nada; mis emociones y sentimientos seguirían sofocándome, a menos que los expresara y parte de ese proceso implicaba reconocer que deseaba explorar mi sexualidad con él. 

\- Disculpa, no debí intentar golpearte – me desprendí del detective- Todo esto…es extraño para mí. Creí que tenía mejor control sobre mis emociones y sentimientos, pero…no estoy lista… - mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas, se formó un nudo en mi garganta, evadí en todo momento su mirada.

\- Lo sé - afirmó con tranquilidad. Escondí mis labios, tratando de reprimir la vergüenza que sentía. Holmes tomó con delicadeza mi barbilla, obligándome a alzar la mirada, una extraña benevolencia emanaba de sus ojos grises, me ofreció media sonrisa y acercó para susurrarme – Esperare – depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla. ¡Qué torrente de emociones podía desencadenar aquel hombre sobre mí, en tan solo unos instantes!

Tarde unos segundos en recuperarme, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Mi lado romántico me dictaba que me lanzará hacía el detective y lo besará con efusión, pero eso no sucedería. Holmes se ofreció a llevarme a mi habitación, pero le respondí que me encontraba bien. Tras cerrarse la puerta detrás de mí, me llevé la mano a la mejilla.


End file.
